I Think I'm In Love
by DarkShadow978
Summary: May and her family move to Pallet Town.Will May be able to find her true love.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first one so no flames.Alsow my first one is a songfic.**

**Alsow there will be **Contestshipping**,**PokeShipping, and Ikarishipping oh yeah.

Where'er Moving

"But mom" May say I don't want to move to Pallet Town High. I like it here better here in Petalburg. "To know how this started lets go back to the being.

**Flashback**

"**Hello kids I got great news I just got transferred to Pallet Town." Said Norman their father. May and Max started screaming at the top of their lungs saying "I don't want to move." Their mother Caroline then said "We are moving and no buts about it. Now go pack your things we leave next week." So they went and pack all **

**their belongings.**

**It had come too soon it was time to move out of their old house and into a new one. When the moving van came and everything was packed up and the kids said goodbye to their friends they left for good.**

**When they finally reached Pallet Town it was 6:00 am. They had traveled a long distance to get to their new house in Pallet.**

**At 10:00 am the next day their things came. So when their were done unpacking they talked about how Max is going to P.T Elementary. Alsow how May is going to Pallet Town high.**

**CLIFFHANGER next chapter May meets Ash, Misty, Dawn, Paul, Holly, Zach, and Drew.**

**Remember this is my first one so no flames.**

**So later R&R DarkShadow978 going off line.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people 2 chapter. Remember May meets Ash, Misty, Dawn, Paul, Holly, Zach, and Drew. Ok let's start the chapter. But before I start I'd like to thank **CyberBlastoise**

and **PMKN Traner Mike, for adding my story to their favs list.**

Declaimer I own nothing.

**The New Kid**

After a week of unpacking they were finally all moved in.

"May time to get up for school." Called her mother form down the stairs." I'm already up." she said back down to her mother.

**Normal point of view **

May then got dressed in her fav jeans, and tank top **(yes in my fic they can dress in whatever they like that means strapless shirts.) **Then she went down stairs and after her mother went Oh no. What is wrong mom M asked? I woke you up a hour late so if you don't get out of here you'll be late for school. Mom May said as she ran out the door.

Almost at school May saw another person up a little ahead of her so she run up to the girl and said hi you go to Luigi High school. Yeah she said by the way my name is Holly and yours. May nice to meet you same here. You new. Yep. May looked down at her cell phone. It's almost 10:00 we're going to be late Holly. Oh no what are we going to do. T know May said. Then takes out a poke ball then calls out a pokemon. Holly screams when she sees it's a Luigi. May then says hop on then they make it there 10 min before the bell rings.

Then they sees Holly's friends then says want to pull a prank on Ash so they go down and take his hat then fly to the back of the school. Ash and his friends go to the back of the school and see Holly petting a Luigi. Ash runs over and takes his hat back. Then the rest of them run over too.

They ask how dose the Luigi belong to so she tells them about May they meet her and soon they are all friends. Then the rest of the day goes by Holly, Misty, and Dawn are in all of her classes so she wasn't alone all day.

Declaimer I still own nothing

Drew: good thing or I'd be going out with May

Me: how did you get in here? Wait why I care. Also Oh May come

Here.

May: What do you need?

Me: Drew hates you.

Drew: I do not hate you May she is fibbing.

Me: go suck a salmon Drew. Under breath you're a big LOSER

DREW.

Drew: did you say something.

Me: NO read the story

**The Next Day**

When May woke up she went to see if her brother was up. But he still wasn't up. So she went back to her room opened a dresser door and took out her blow horn. (**That's how I wake up my brother with my horn.) **She went back to her brother Max's room blow the horn then he woke up screaming and May LOL so hard.

When she got to school she saw Holly talking to Ash, Zach, and Drew. May ran over and said hi to Holly but she didn't answer. She said it again then Holly answered "Why don't go hang out with your new friends." May replied "What are you talking about?" Ash stepped in and said "You mean your not hanging out whit the cheerleads. They said you were" Ash said. May just said "Don't trusted what cheerleaders say" May said in a bored tone.

The bell range May and Holly went to their classes.** (to tired to talk about school. I'm singing in church on Fridays and my neck is killing me.) **When school all the kids Ash, Zach, Paul, Drew, Dawn, Misty, Holly, and May walked home together and what do you know the girls live on the right side of the rode and the boys live on the left right across from the girls in a right a cross line.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people 2 chapter. Remember May meets Ash, Misty, Dawn, Paul, Holly, Zach, and Drew. Ok let's start the chapter. But before I start I'd like to thank **CyberBlastoise**

and **PMKN Traner Mike, for adding my story to their favs list.**

Declaimer I own nothing.

**The New Kid**

After a week of unpacking they were finally all moved in.

"May time to get up for school." Called her mother form down the stairs." I'm already up." she said back down to her mother.

**Normal point of view **

May then got dressed in her favorite jeans, and tank top **(yes in my fic they can dress in whatever they like that means strapless shirts.) **Then she went down stairs and after her mother went Oh no. What is wrong mom asked? I woke you up a hour late so if you don't get out of here you'll be late for school. Mom May said as she ran out the door.

Almost at school May saw another person up a little ahead of her so she run up to the girl and said hi you go to Luigi High school. Yeah she said by the way my name is Holly and yours. May nice to meet you same here. You new. Yep. May looked down at her cell phone. It's almost 10:00 we're going to be late Holly. Oh no what are we going to do. I know May said. Then takes out a poke ball then calls out a pokemon. Holly screams when she sees it's a Luigi. May then says hop on then they make it there 10 min before the bell rings.

Then they sees Holly's friends then says want to pull a prank on Ash so they go down and take his hat then fly to the back of the school. Ash and his friends go to the back of the school and see Holly petting a Luigi. Ash runs over and takes his hat back. Then the rest of them run over too.

They ask how dose the Luigi belong to so she tells them about May they meet her and soon they are all friends. Then the rest of the day goes by Holly, Misty, and Dawn are in all of her classes so she wasn't alone all day.

Declaimer I still own nothing 

Drew: good thing or I'd be going out with May

Me: how did you get in here? Wait why should I care. Also May

Come here. 

May: What do you need?

Me: Drew hates you.

Drew: I do not hate you May she is fibbing.

Me: go suck a salmon Drew. Under breath you're a big LOSER 

DREW.

Drew: did you say something.

Me: NO read the story

**The Next Day**

When May woke up she went to see if her brother was up. But he still wasn't up. So she went back to her room opened a dresser door and took out her blow horn. She went back to her brother Max's room blow the horn then he woke up screaming and May laughing so hard.

When she got to school she saw Holly talking to Ash, Zach, and Drew. May ran over and said hi to Holly but she didn't answer. She said it again then Holly answered "Why don't go hang out with your new friends." Holly said May replied "What are you talking about?" Ash stepped in and said "You mean your not hanging out whit the cheerleads. They said you were" Ash said. May reply "Never trust cheerleaders." May said in a bored tone.

The bell range May and Holly went to their. When school was finally over the kids Ash, Zach, Paul, Drew, Dawn, Misty, Holly, and May walked home together and what do you know the girls live on the right side of the rode and the boys live on the left right across from the girls.

When the girls fingered out they lived next to eacher they were all really exited. But not that the boys lived across they knew the boys would spy on them. But the boys were glad they lived near the one they liked.

When May introduced her friends to her parents she wanted to introduce them to her pokemon. **(they can have as many pokemon as they like)** When May took them out side they all said "What the." They had know idea how many pokemon May had so many pokemon. May finally said "Did I for get to tell you I had a lot of pokemon." They all screamed "Yeah you kind of lefted that part out!" "Wow you guys have good lunges" May said covering her head. Then Max came out screaming "What is with all the noise I'm trying to read my book!" "Don't need to be that loud Max we're right here." Max then notice May's friends standing there saying nothing. "Hi." Is all they get out." "Max these are my friends from school" May says snapping her brother out of his trance.

"Hey guys we should get out of here it's 6:00. **(yes the get out of school at 5:00 and go at 10:00) "**Right" They replied then lefted to go home.

**That's the end and sorry for not writing in a while I've been really busy with school work let me know how you liked it and if there is anything I can inprove on let me know. Till next time. **

.


End file.
